


Fear

by contemporaryRiot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, from daves perspective, literally just a poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemporaryRiot/pseuds/contemporaryRiot
Summary: fear is me
Relationships: Implied Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Implied Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fear

Four, I speak to the wind  
A man with large glasses  
And a contagious laugh  
Amazingly free  
Fear does not know him 

Three, I speak to the light  
A woman with a book  
And a lady upon her hip  
Austere and beautiful  
Fear is an old friend 

Two, I speak to the universe  
A woman with claws  
And holds a frog  
Ageless and authentic, I love her  
Fear eats away at her 

One, I think of myself  
A man of time  
And death  
Azure is the sky, ruby is the mind  
Fear is me


End file.
